1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an earthquake detecting and warning device, and more particularly to an earthquake detecting and warning device which can detect a vertical shake and a horizontal swing of the earth's surface and simultaneously inform the user an earthquake message through a detecting and warning circuit thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
As we had known, an earthquake might be the baleful enemy in the world and the disasters caused thereby are inestimable. In the past, without a developed scientific knowledge, people always explain the earthquake based on the supernatural.
Because of the development of the society, modem people now have a scientific insight for this kind of natural disaster.
Generally, the earthquake wave accompanying the earthquake will cause huge disasters. As the earthquake occurs, the earthquake waves come in all directions mainly include longitudinal waves and transverse waves. The longitudinal wave (P wave) means an oscillation and a propagation thereof have an identical direction, and a underground longitudinal wave can bring a vertical shake at the earth's surface. The transverse wave (S wave) means an oscillation and a propagation thereof have an perpendicular direction, and a underground transverse wave can bring a horizontal swing at the earth's surface. The transverse waves are always the reason why the buildings are destroyed during the earthquake.
However, because the occurrence of the earthquake is always fast and unconscious, the time for pre-warning is always very short and transient. Under the meteorological level now, it is still difficult to pre-warn the residents the earthquake, just like typhoon, for preventing the damage and only can be made up after the earthquake.
But, the earthquake is not completely unconscious, especially a huge earthquake. Several days or few hours before the huge earthquake, dozens to hundreds of minor earthquakes will occur, which are so called pre-earthquake.
Such as, in 1512, a huge earthquake occurred at southwest part of mainland China in August, but the minor earthquakes ware occurred for thirteen days in May. Furthermore, according to some history records of China, it also revealed that few months or few days before a huge earthquake, the pre-earthquake might be occurred.
Because of observation, people now know that a series of minor earthquakes might occur before a huge earthquake, and thus, it should be possible to remind the residents to pay attention to the huge earthquake through a detection of the pre-earthquake for preventing the damage.
However, the minor earthquakes prior to the huge earthquake sometimes are unconscious, and although the meteorological prediction might detect these minor earthquakes, it still can not announce an earthquake message at liberty without a 100% evidence. But, once a huge earthquake occurs, it might be too late.
Moreover, because the longitudinal wave has a faster propagation speed than the transverse wave inside the earth, the longitudinal wave can always arrive the earth's surface before the transverse wave. Therefore, it is obvious that the longitudinal wave can give us a warning that the transverse wave which causes the distortion of buildings is coming so that we can be prepared. Furthermore, if the earthquake occurs at midnight or people under concentrated working, the sense to the earth's surface might become blunt so as to miss the golden time for preparation.
Because of the suddenness of the earthquake, shortness of response time and insufficient alertness to the earthquake for people, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an earthquake detecting and warning device for an intelligent transportation managing system through wholehearted experience and research.